The invention relates to vascular repair devices, in particular intravascular stents, which are adapted to be implanted in a patient's body lumen, such as a blood vessel or coronary artery, to maintain the patency thereof. Stents are particularly useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in arteries and blood vessels.
Stents are generally tubular-shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or other body lumen such as a coronary artery. They also are suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining that can occlude the fluid passageway. At present, there are numerous commercial stents being marketed throughout the world. For example, the prior art stents depicted in FIGS. 1A-1C have multiplex cylindrical rings connected by one or more undulating links. While some of these stents are flexible and have the appropriate radial rigidity needed to hold open a vessel or an artery, there typically is a tradeoff between flexibility and radial strength and the ability of the stent to be tightly compressed or crimped onto a catheter so that it does not move relative to the catheter or dislodge prematurely prior to controlled implantation in a vessel.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a stent which has a high degree of flexibility so that it can be advanced through tortuous passageways and can be readily expanded at the treatment site, and yet has the mechanical strength to hold open the body lumen or artery in which it is implanted and provide adequate vessel wall coverage. The present invention satisfies this need. That is, the stent of the present invention has a high degree of compressibility to secure itself on the catheter and provide a low profile and a high degree of flexibility making it possible to advance the stent easily through tortuous arteries, yet the stent has sufficient radial rigidity so that it can hold open an artery or other blood vessel or tack up a dissected lining and provide adequate vessel wall coverage.